


Great Timing

by a_january_girl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, elevator ride, great timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_january_girl/pseuds/a_january_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully are being trapped in an elevator, which leads to a first date... and much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you so much @justholdinghandsok for all of your precious beta work <3

« Oh, great timing… » she deadpanned. « Like we needed this right now… »

The elevator had been in motion for a mere two seconds on their way down to the basement, and it had suddenly hiccuped and come to a halt with a heavy shake. 

« Don’t worry, it’s nothing Scully » Mulder said, watching her frantically punch every button on the console like it was going to magically solve the problem. « Wow, Scully, if I were a bit paranoid, I would think you find being trapped in an elevator with me quite repulsive », he added with a pout. 

She laughed. « Sorry. I just hate how these things always happen when you have a million things planned »

« I didn’t know you had plans Scully » he told her, genuinely interested. « What did you have in mind for your Friday night? » 

« Mulder, come on, help me here. The emergency button doesn’t seem to work. Do you know what to do? » she asked, avoiding his question.

He walked towards her and stood in front of the console by her side. How come he had never noticed how many buttons were on there? He had ridden this elevator thousands of time, and yet, it was the first time he was locked in it.

It could have been worse, he thought. He could have been trapped when it was crowded. He could also have been trapped there with Skinner, or with one of the secretaries that were always flirting with him. Or worse, with two secretaries that had a crush on him. Man, that would be awkward. 

He silently laughed at his thoughts. Before Scully had been a part of his life, he would literally have killed someone to find himself trapped with two pretty and flirtatious secretaries in an elevator. Now, when his mind imagined that type of scenario, one that could very possibly be the introduction to one of the films he didn’t own, he was feeling nauseous. Quite absent-mindedly, he smiled when he realized he couldn’t dream about anything better than being trapped in an elevator, alone with Scully. He was almost hoping this would last for hours.

« Let’s press here one more time and see what happens » he told her, pushing on the emergency button. « Hello?… » he asked into the speaker « … anyone there? »

When nobody answered back, he took his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Skinner’s office. He explained the situation to his boss’s assistant. 

« Right, thanks! » he said with a smile. He hung up the phone and told Scully « She’s gonna call maintenance. It’s past 6pm though, and she doesn’t know if anyone’s still there. Maybe we’ll have to be patient. »

Scully sighed loudly. She was visibly annoyed and started pacing the small square of their confinement. 

« Dammit, I really needed to get home by now » she said, hands on her hips. « We got out of this meeting with Skinner so late… It’s the weekend, dammit… »

« Since when is there anything more important on a Friday night than pizza and beer? » he joked. He was suddenly very scared. After ten seconds of silence that felt like hours to him he added « Please don’t tell me you have a date… »

She stopped pacing, and looked him right in the eyes. She tried to repress a smile, but the corners of her lips betrayed her.  

« Why do you wanna know, Mulder? » she asked him with a subtle grin. She got closer and started to toy with his tie, trying to look very innocent. 

God she was so close… He both loved and hated when she was so close to him that way… He absolutely adored being able to admire the purity of her skin with such proximity. He couldn’t get enough of her sweet smell, nor of the glow he could see in her sparkling eyes when she was just inches away. And yet he was so nervous whenever she was near. She had this ability to obliterate his senses and to turn him into an icecube in the sun whenever she touched him.  His hands became sweaty and his throat tightened. He tried to hide his embarrassment and dried his palms running them along his pants.

« Just curious. I’m trying to be a good friend, actually here, Scully, showing interest for my partner’s social life? »

She sneered. Ok, she didn’t buy it, he thought. Never mind.

« Do you wanna know, Mulder? Really? ». She suddenly sounded shy, and her smile was receding.  _Oh damn_. Maybe he was going to hate himself for asking this again, but he needed to know. If she was going out with another man, he didn’t want to be left in the dark. It would kill him, surely, but he needed to know anyway. 

« So, um, is it a date? » he asked, sounding more nervous than he intended. 

« Well… yes… I have plans to meet with someone tonight » she told him. She let his tie roll in her hands and let go of it to stand in front of him, looking guilty. She was staring at her shoes, her feet squirming like a little girls’ who’s been caught telling a lie. « And… I was actually really looking forward to it… »

He felt his heart stop. God, that was it, she was slipping away. He had waited too long. Not only was she planning to go on a date with some guy, but she was actually impatient about it. His sudden despair made him softly collapse against the elevator wall behind him. He couldn’t help the pain in his voice when he told her « Really? Well, that’s… um… great… I think »

« You think? ». She looked up to him. He could see her eyes were full of remorse. « You’re not disappointed in me? » she asked, silently pleading him to forgive her. She slightly moved into him and her hands took hold of both his biceps above his jacket, squeezing them gently. Even with the thick layer of clothes, it sent shivers up and down his spine. He even involuntarily started to feel aroused. It was always like that whenever she had her hands on him, whether she was touching him out of reassurance, or out of pure friendship. But the touches he loved the most were the ones that existed for no reason, like when her hands brushed his forehead to discipline his hair during a plain conversation down in the basement. Or when her knees purposely collided with his when they were sitting a little too close to each other. He didn’t really know what to read into these simple touches, but right now, her hands on his arms and her puppy-eyes made his brain and heart soften, while it made his groin harden. God, how he wanted her. He tried to hide how she unsettled him. 

« Am I really entitled to be disappointed here, Scully? I mean, you’re a gorgeous woman, God knows you are, I mean, look at you… ». She blushed and smiled coyly, but didn’t interrupt him. 

He got silent for a minute, and seriously considered telling her things he had always wanted to say, but thought otherwise. The truth was they had shared their first kiss just a few months ago, at the dawn of the new millennium, but none of them had had the guts to bring it up again. Ever since, they had pretended that life was the same as it had always been. But the reality was that this situation made him want to scream. He wanted to shout out his pain, to tell her that this kiss meant the world to him, that it changed everything, even if, apparently, it didn’t mean much to her. He wanted to beg her to see that he was right here, in front of her, trying to be brave enough to make a move. He wanted to plead her not to erase him from her life just because he was too much of a coward… But he didn’t want to sound pathetic, here, locked in one of the Hoover building’s elevators, confessing his unconditional love and lust for her, only because he was frustrated she had a date. He would pretend, once again, that it was not killing him that she wasn’t his in every way. He would pretend, even if he wanted to scream the truth. He was beginning to be very good at pretending, he thought sadly.

« But… I’d be a total jerk to make you feel bad about having a better social life than mine. » he told her, half joking-half serious. Her fingers were moving now, and slowly went down his arms to shyly hold his hands in hers. He closed his eyes. « I’m not jealous… I have no right to be jealous… ». He couldn’t look at her in the eyes. If he did, she would see that he was lying. She could always tell.

She was writhing in front of him. « Well, I was kinda hoping you’d be at least  _a little_  jealous », she softly whispered, sounding suddenly very confident. He opened his eyes to see her grin, and she intertwined their fingers together. Her blue eyes were impish, and she was looking at him playfully. 

 _What?_  His mind went blank…  _WHAT?_ She wanted him to feel jealous about it? He shook his head slightly as if he was trying to make his neurons clash together and come back to life. 

When she saw his reaction, she started laughing heartily. What was happening? Scully was laughing, while holding his hands, he marveled. And God, her laugh… That laugh was pure bliss, making his world spin, splitting his heart in million of tiny sparkles. He loved to hear her laugh. She tightened her grip on his fingers and very slightly bent forward. Her move was so slow, he could see down the top of her blouse, where the first three buttons were undone. He got a glimpse of the milky flesh of the top of her breasts, and he unconsciously held his breath. Wow… How come two more buttons than the only one she sometimes allowed herself to skip once in awhile had come undone right now, he didn’t know… But he was not going to complain. Was this really  _his_  Scully, though? The one that needed to keep all of her pencils pointing upwards in their holder on her desk? The one that would only indulge herself a single slice of pizza if she hadn’t had the opportunity to go running during the week? The one that would always wipe away his innuendo and never seemed to be thrown off her feet? What was happening to her? Her face was closer to his now, but still not invading his personal space too much.

« Mulder, I was indeed planning to meet with someone tonight » she repeated again looking into his eyes. But she didn’t sound guilty like she had before, she sounded cheerful. Her hands left his and they gently settled on his waist, above his jacket, and he wished she had slipped them inside instead, so that less layers would be barriers between them. He was breathing heavily now, and his hands were growing sweaty again.  _God, I hope she can’t feel how hot she makes me feel right now_ , he thought, his erection starting to tent his pants. 

«  _My mum_  wanted me to stop by her place tonight, we were gonna have dinner. » she told him. 

« Oh, Scully… » he sighed, unable to hide his relief. « I thought you… ». She laughed even more.

She cupped his face in her hand, and he leaned into her touch. « Mulder, there’s no one else, besides my mum, on occasion I confess, with whom I’d rather spend my Friday nights… No one else… but you… ». His heart swelled and it felt like it was suddenly too big to stay inside of his body. It was gonna explode soon, he was sure. Her hand didn’t stay on his cheek very long, though, like this was feeling too intimate and dangerous for her.

She brought her hand back to his hip instead and tightened her grip on his waist, lightly tracing circles with her thumbs there. When he looked at her, he swore he could tell that she wanted him to kiss her. Well, to be honest, he swore he could read that she longed for way more than just a kiss. But at the same time, this also made him feel upset. God, she knew this was not fair. She knew he was absolutely mad about her, and yet, she did these things to him. Tease him, and then, look at him with hungry eyes screaming with lust, but barely touch him or do anything about it.

« I had you big time… Again… » she said with a wide smile, her nose only an inch away from his. He momentarily lost it and grabbed her wrists to jerk her out of her delicate ministrations. She suddenly looked confused, thinking she had gone too far. 

« Oh Scully, you’re gonna wish you hadn’t done that, you know? » he teased with a smile, his thoughts mysteriously oscillating between pure lust and exasperation. When she giggled and replied, daring « Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it, G-man? », he suddenly felt very bold and grabbed her shoulders to roll them over against the wall of the elevator. He quickly trapped her with his body, and without thinking, slowly brought his mouth to her neck. She gasped. His lips were only brushing her, but it was heaven. She was like velvet. Her skin was hot and smooth. God, she smelled exquisite. 

She clearly had not expected him to be so brave and her chest was heaving. She tried to push him away, but was not very fierce about it.  _If she really didn’t want this, she would push harder_ , he thought,  _I know how hard she can fight_ … When he took his lips off her throat, she said « Mulder, don’t… I… », but he cut her off nicely. 

« Scully, shhh… For once, please, stop thinking… », and he pressed himself into her, their lower waist crushed together. If she had not noticed his arousal before, it was undeniable now. She was still struggling, trying to make him back off, but he noted she was still not very virulent about it. She was more like squirming against his body, her hands planted on his chest to prevent him from bringing his face back to hers. 

« God, Mulder… I was only playing, don’t do this here, there are… »

« This is not a game to me. Not anymore. » he said seriously.  « God, Scully, you scared me, you know? ». He pressed himself even harder against her, his hands snaking behind her to find her lower back, and she momentarily stopped trying to fight him away. « Just the idea of you going out with… some guy… It’s… torture… ». She looked at him, her eyes silently asking if this was really happening. He wanted to show her he was not teasing anymore. He needed her, like he needed air, a raw and intense need, a need that would make him slowly burn to death if it were never to be fulfilled. She was panting, lying against his body, her hands still on his chest.

« You know I love you, Scully. I’ve told you before. But I guess what you didn’t know is how bad I  _want_ you » he added in her ear. « Can you tell now? ». He slightly wriggled his pelvis against her. Her only answer was a whimper and she closed her eyes. « Do you still wanna play with me? » he teased, his rock-hard length pressing against her.

He could tell millions of thoughts were going through her mind right now. He suddenly started to panic and his arousal involuntarily receded. Maybe he had gone too far. She wasn’t ready to hear all of this yet, he pondered. He took his hands off of her body and straightened himself up, leaving her shaking and limp against the wall. He instantly missed the heat of her body, and it seemed she felt the same way, because he could swear she was shivering. 

She managed to regain some composure, her nervous legs recovering some strength, but her hand instinctively covered the places his lips had brushed her skin on her neck. 

« Sorry, Scully, I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry » Mulder apologized. He suddenly wanted to get out of here. Now. Though it wouldn’t possibly do anything, he punched the buttons of the console frantically again, hoping for someone’s voice to magically come through the speaker now.

From the corner of his eye, he saw that she was looking confused, but that she gathered herself and took a step towards him. 

« Mulder, I… »

« No don’t Scully… Really, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have… »

« Gimme your phone, Mulder… » she asked. 

He turned around. She was standing upright now, sure of herself, her hand open in front of him, waiting for him to comply to her demand. He looked into her eyes, and was scared. For the first time in the long years he had worked with Scully, he couldn’t read what she was thinking. Usually, looking at her, he could always tell if she was happy, scared, tired, just pissed or madly furious by the way her eyes would sparkle. Right now, they were unreadable. And it scared the shit out of him…

« Why do you..? »

« Just do it… » she said, her hand wriggling to encourage him. 

He reached into his inside pocket, grabbed the cellphone and put it into her palm. 

She lowered her gaze to the phone in her hand, immediately dialed a number, without any hesitation, and brought her eyes back up to his, waiting for the person on the other line to pick up. 

He still couldn’t tell if she was mad, hurt, or simply disappointed in him, but by the way he had just behaved, he wouldn’t be surprised she was calling Skinner to file a complaint for sexual harassment. 

She was still holding his gaze when she started talking. « It’s me. » she simply said to her interlocutor. « Yes… No… I’m fine, listen… » she said, and Mulder unconsciously breathed again, relieved by this ‘I’m fine’ on her lips that let him believe he was not going to be in too much trouble after all…

« I gotta change our plans, Mom… » she added. Good God, she was talking to her mom… He closed his eyes in satisfaction, enjoying the pardon she was unconsciously offering him. « Something came up, I’m… well… I got a date, actually… » she smiled shyly at Mulder, still looking right into his eyes. His heart stopped beating. « Yeah, I’m sorry… I hate to do this to you, especially at the last minute ». She took a step towards him, still speaking on the phone. « Can we get a raincheck? » Another step. « Maybe next weekend? ». Another step. « You’re the best, Mom ». Another step. Her head was just below his chin now, and she looked up to him. Her big blue eyes were gazing into his  when she finished her phone call. « I love you… » she added, and his heart, which had skipped every other beat and threatened to disfunction seriously started pounding furiously again. She disconnected the call and opened his jacket to slip his phone back in the inside pocket. Her hand settled above his heart and pressed there. She took a step back from him, but kept her hand where it was. She started talking in a low voice. 

« Mulder… I’m the one who’s sorry. » she apologized. « I shouldn’t have messed up with you… That was cruel, I realize it now ». He couldn’t help but lower his head and look at his feet. « I know how you feel, and god, when you’re touching me, I… » she giggled « … I barely can control myself from not touching you back… »

« You tried to push me away, I thought… »

« CCTV, Mulder… This elevator has CCTV… » she replied, like it was something so obvious she couldn’t believe she had to point it out. « I’m pretty sure there’s a chance someone is watching us right now. I don’t want to put up a show, you see? I just don’t want to do things to you while we’re not really and completely alone, Mulder… ». She looked cocky and he absolutely loved that uninhibited flirty Scully.  If it were to stay around, this new version of her could soon turn him completely nuts, he thought…

He looked around, and eventually caught sight of a tiny camera in the upper corner above the console. 

« Do things to me, Scully? » he answered with a grin, his cock suddenly coming back to life inside his pants. He couldn’t believe she had it in herself to say things like that.

« Yes, Mulder, there were a lot of things that came to my mind just three minutes ago when you trapped me against that wall » she deadpanned. « But you gotta take me out on that date first… I’m not such an easy girl, you know? ». He couldn’t believe his ears. Scully was openly flirting, and she was going to take the lead. He never thought that was a possibility… Right now, he loved her even more than he thought he was capable of.

The elevator suddenly came back to life with a loud and heavy quake and she laughed. Her grin was contagious and he was beaming. 

« I take back what I said before… » she told him, taking his hand in hers. « This elevator has absolutely great timing… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being trapped in an elevator, Mulder is taking Scully out on their first official yet unplanned date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @justholdinghandsok for your beta work and enthusiasm, and for (virtually!) kicking me in the butt everyday to write more and more ❤️  
> I promise I’ll stop sunbathing and begin writing chapter 3 tomorrow

 

  
When they had left the elevator and entered the basement, his hand still in hers, her heart furiously pounding in her chest, Scully had told him to come pick her up in an hour at her place. Unable to utter a word, he had simply nodded with a foolish grin, and she had let go of his hand to rush to her car.

She couldn’t believe he thought she could possibly have a date with another man. He could be so dense, sometimes. When she had started teasing him in that elevator, her only intention had been to finally make him understand he was the only one. That he should stop worrying. That she was his, completely and utterly his, even if she had never said so with words, even if they were not to share anything more than this midnight kiss for the rest of their life. It was time to be honest, she had thought, but the invitation to toy with him had been very tempting, and she did not expect his reaction. He had been so upset, and yet so aroused when he trapped her against that wall. 

Now, there was no doubt anymore. He wanted her. She wanted him. She had to say something. When he had asked her if she still wanted to play with him, his massive erection crushed against her pelvis, she couldn’t help but whimper and close her eyes, her heart beating at a hundred miles an hour, aching like hell. She silently wished she could find it in her to be able to voice everything out. 

And she had. She prayed for courage and told him everything, her own voice still ringing in her ears. «  _I just don’t want to do things to you while we’re not really and completely alone, Mulder…_  » «  _There were a lot of things that came to my mind just three minutes ago when you trapped me against that wall…_  »

She hoped he had understood everything she implied when she  initiated this impromptu date.  _There, I want you, Mulder. Now. I need you. I love you_. Tonight was the night they had to finally be honest with each other. Tonight had to be the point of no return. Nothing should be left unspoken anymore, or it would kill them. Slowly and surely. 

Now she was restlessly waiting for him, adjusting her clothes and fixing her hair into a messy bun in front of her bedroom mirror. She was sliding the last bobby pin into her curls when she heard him knock.

When she opened the door, he was standing with his hands behind his back, looking nervously at his feet. She noticed he hadn’t changed. Of course, she thought, in an hour, he didn’t have time to drive to his place and come back on time. And yet his ruffled look was kind of cute. He had simply lost his tie, opened one more button on his black shirt, and  changed his suit jacket for the leather one that he kept in his car, making him look casual and sexy. And that 5 o’clock shadow on his jawline… God, he was edible… 

He slowly brought his hands in front of him and she could see that he was holding flowers. Daffodils— _new beginnings_ , she remembered her mother’s expert words about the meaning of flowers. This couldn’t be more perfect. 

« I’m sorry Scully… » he said, his eyes still low and handing the bouquet in front of him. « I didn’t have much time to prepare, but I thought you might like… ». He suddenly stopped talking, short of words and she noticed he was finally looking up at her now. His gaze was like fire. She could feel herself burn inside and out wherever his eyes wandered.

« Wow, Scully… » he said with a gasp, and his right hip collapsed on her doorframe. « God, you look… I… I have no word actually… »

« Well, Mulder, try… » she asked innocently with a smile, a hand on her waist, needing to hear how she really was affecting him. She was feeling very small in front of him, maybe because she was still barefoot, but she wanted to appear sure of herself. Somehow, she did.

He scanned her up and down, trying to find the right thing to say. « Oh my god, Scully, you’re… breath-taking » he admitted with a sigh, and she could see the honesty in his eyes mixed with his non-so repressed desire.

She playfully spun slowly, letting him eat her with his eyes. She was conscious the dress she had chosen would be torture for him. It was very simple and yet, way more daring than anything he’d ever seen her wear. Dark blue like a summer night, the fabric highlighted the red hue of her hair and clung to her curves perfectly, not too loose nor too tight, revealing just the right amount of immaculate white skin. Her legs were bare and the hem of the dress reached just above her knees on her thighs. Her shoulders were bare too, the strapless top of her gown exposing her delicate and milky collarbones. Her cleavage was simple and sober, but she could swear his eyes were trying to figure out if she was wearing a bra underneath. She couldn’t feel any sexier.

« Thank you for the flowers Mulder » she said after her spin, taking them and stepping into the kitchen to grab a vase. He entered and closed the door behind him. « I hope I’m not too overdressed… » she added. « After all, you never told me what you had arranged for us tonight » she joked. « This is our first official date. Something not to take lightly… I guess you planned everything way in advance, right? ». She giggled, and he grinned too, well aware she was teasing him. « Where are we going? »

« Well, Scully, I thought taking you to a big fancy restaurant would be overrated. » he started. « That, and it was impossible to make a last minute reservation… » he mumbled. « So I’m taking you some place a little more secluded. Don’t worry, your outfit would be perfect, even if we were about to go camping »

She couldn’t help but smirk. It wouldn’t even surprise her if he indeed decided to take her camping on their first date. She finished arranging the daffodils on her kitchen counter and tried to focus on what she still had to do. 

« I just need to find my shoes and grab a jacket » she said, and as she walked right past him, he snatched her arm to stop her in her wake. She was surprised, but didn’t fight when he grabbed her shoulders and settled her right in front of him. He looked dead serious when he whispered « Scully, you really look amazingly beautiful… », his hazel eyes trying to trace and memorize every contour of her face. She blushed and her eyes watered involuntarily, her heart swelling with his passionate words. She was so grateful he was holding her tight right now, because she swore she could fly off or evaporate if he didn’t. 

« Thank you, Mulder ». She didn’t know what else she could say. She forced herself to look at him in the eyes, when she really wanted to look away in shyness. No, she made a promise to herself.  _Be honest, don’t hide away anymore_. She smiled at him and he responded with a toothy grin, letting go of her shoulders so she could finish getting ready. 

Five minutes later, they were in his car, heading south. Scully could tell he was nervous. He kept shifting in his seat, glancing sideways to look at her legs once in awhile. She made no effort to pull down her skirt, letting it slightly wind up along her thighs as she found a comfortable way to seat in the car.  _Let him be a little unsettled_ , she thought. After all, that was why she’d chosen to wear that dress in the first place. 

She tried to ask him where they were going, but he refused to tell for now, just mentioning he hoped she would like it, even though he didn’t have much time to plan something as nice as he would have liked for her. 

After fifteen minutes, he’d driven above the Potomac towards Arlington, and he pulled away in the middle of a quiet street. If he hadn’t stopped here, she would never have guessed there was anything special in the area. The street looked like there were only family houses lined up neatly on the pavement. And yet, there, in between two houses, she could see something looking like a tiny café.  _Secluded_ , he said. He was right, it was remote and looked deserted. 

« Where are we, Mulder? » she asked, a little concerned. 

« Well, Scully, I didn’t have much time to prepare as much as I would have liked… » he repeated « So I thought I’d simply share my favorite secret spots with you… » he admitted shyly, unbuckling his seatbelt and bending towards her « … that is, if you want to know them… »

« Of course I do » she replied, feeling so pleased he wanted her to discover these intimate parts of his life. How come, after almost seven years, he could still surprise her like that? She thought she knew him by heart, but she was clearly wrong. She wondered what else she would discover about Mulder tonight, and couldn’t help but shiver, the anticipation making her womb tighten. 

« Derya is a friend » Mulder explained. « She owns this place, it’s a tiny tiny restaurant, not a lot of tables, you’ll see… » he continued while opening his door. He went around the car and opened the door for her before she even had a chance to undo her seatbelt.  _Chivalrous Mulder_ , she thought…  « She and her husband are Turkish, and she’s the best cook in the world, I swear to God, Scully »

« How come you never took me here before, then? » she asked, walking next to him as he guided her, across the street, his hands on the small of her back unsettling her more than it usually did. 

« We never got the chance… Derya usually never opens at night and only cooks at lunch time for the neighborhood residents and clerks… » Mulder explained. 

They reached the door. Mulder opened and gestured for her to come in. When she entered the tiny café, she could see there were candles everywhere, flooding the room with a slow dancing glow. A single table was set up, with a white tablecloth, simple cutlery and flatware, and bright flowers in the center. Incense was burning somewhere, because the exquisite subtle smell of patchouli invaded her nose, and she could hear quiet exotic music in the background. Very uncomplicated, but also absolutely lovely. The opposite of overrated, as Mulder had warned her.

« It’s just us tonight, Scully… I promised you some place secluded » he sensually breathed into her neck. 

« How… » she started but he didn’t let her finish.

« I told you, Derya’s a friend… I called her earlier and begged for her help. Told her I needed to charm the lady of my heart » he admitted. « She agreed to cook for us only… I’m gonna owe her… »

Scully couldn’t believe how romantic Mulder really was. She had always suspected this side of him but never knew how far he would go to make a girl feel special. As he led her to step towards the table, his strong hands landed on her shoulders again. He subtly caressed her there in an elusive massage, before his hands slipped to the front by her collarbone. Her skin instantly covered in goosebumps and she stiffened. He grabbed the hem of her jacket and slowly rid her of it. He was hanging it to the back of a chair when a lady entered from the back room where Scully supposed was the kitchen. 

« Derya! » Mulder walked to her with two long strides. « Thank you… » Scully saw him mouth to her as he hugged her tight. The woman hugged him back, nicely welcomed Dana to her “humble restaurant” and quickly made herself scarce after she told Mulder to take care of his “lovely girlfriend” while she prepared dinner for them “lovebirds”...

 _Dana. Lovebirds. Girlfriend._  Scully shook her head in disbelief. She felt dizzy. This was almost too much for such a short conversation. 

Derya had just disappeared when Mulder offered Scully a seat and then settled in front of her. He looked at her with his big loving eyes, and she sensed he was genuinely happy. His grin was infectious and she giggled.

« God, Mulder, this is lovely, really… »

« I’m glad you like it. It’s not much, for a first date I mean, but I really love it here… » 

He then proceeded to tell her how he met Derya, how she had been a family friend for decades and how he had even been in school with her daughter Aylin. 

She tried hard to concentrate on what he was saying, but she realized she was hungrily staring at him when he bit his lower lip at the end of his little story. He realized it too and smiled heartily at her. 

« What’s up, Scully? » he teased. « Everything okay? »

« Yeah, yeah… Sorry. This is adorable, Mulder. Really » she whispered, looking around her and toying with her cutlery, only daring to look at him sideways. 

He stood up to grab a bottle that was open on the counter, and poured her a drink. Red wine. He knew it was what she preferred. He told her this was some Turkish wine called Buzbag, and that he was sure she had never tried it before. He filled up her glass, then his, sat back down and raised his drink. 

« To us… and to great timing » he toasted with a smile. She nodded and clung her glass to his before bringing it to her lips. She let the liquid slid down her throat. It was exquisite, a perfect mix of red fruits and pepper aromas. She almost couldn’t feel the alcohol in it, and drank another big gulp after the first small one. 

She finished her glass in a matter of minutes. Mulder was talking, and again, she tried to concentrate hard on what he was telling her, when she really couldn’t help but inspecting his perfect body. His shoulders were muscular, and the way they rolled when he grabbed the bottle of wine to fill her glass again brought more saliva to her mouth. His lips on the rim of his glass whenever he took a sip in between sentences were full and smooth. His jawline clenched when he tried to concentrate on the details of the anecdotes he was sharing and it made her want to reach out with her palm and soothe away the tension. And his hair.  _God, his hair_. She wanted nothing more than to lose her fingers in those dark strands. 

Drinking their second glass of wine, they shared childhood memories. Something they had almost never done, she realized, besides the inevitable information they had to know about each other as partners. Unimportant things, really, but intimate stories and anecdotes they never dared to share with anyone else. They talked about high school, about childhood friends and first loves. Scully thought about the daffodils sitting on her kitchen counter. Tonight really was a new beginning, and it was thrilling. 

Despite the interesting conversation, she badly wanted to reach out and kiss him. She knew it was on his mind too. She knew by the way he constantly looked at her lips when she was speaking to him. She knew by the way his fingers found excuses to touch her over the table—her hands, her forearms, her cheek, the strand of hair that dangled near her ear. She knew by the way he innocently bent over her to inhale her scent, trying to remain unnoticed and hide his desire. She knew he was boiling inside, just like she was. She suddenly wished this date would be a short one, and that they would soon be on their way home.

Derya appeared as they were glaring hungrily at each other. « Kumpir » she announced, laying two servings of potatoes glistening with butter and cheese, pickles, corn, mushrooms and red cabbage on the table. « Enjoy » she added with a smile and put a hand on Mulder’s shoulder. « Fox, dessert is ready in the back, I’m gonna leave you two alone now. Don’t worry, leave everything as it is, you can close behind you and leave the key in the mailbox on your way out ». She kissed his cheek and said goodbye, after Mulder thanked her again with a hug. 

 _Alone. At last we’re alone_ , Scully thought when she heard the front door close behind its owner. 

She let out a loud breath, and Mulder looked at her with amusement. 

« Dig in, Scully, you’ll see, it’s delicious »

And it was indeed. Savory and spicy, the hot pepper sauce made the ingredients melt delightfully in her mouth. Combined with the wine, the meal was perfect. This dish was tasty, piquant, powerful and strong. Exactly what she hoped for her and Mulder to be when they would finally come together. She closed her eyes, letting the flavors sink in, and the hotness of the spices brought forbidden images to her mind. Images of Mulder, his skin hot and feverish under her fingertips. She inwardly shook her head to bring herself back to reality.

They ate in silence, looking at each other in between mouthful. The calm around them was almost unnerving, and after a few minutes, Scully decided it was time to tease him again. She dropped her right shoe, letting it fall silently to the floor, to sensually and slowly run her toes along Mulder’s calf. He choked on his bite, troubled and confused, and laughed. 

« God, Scully… » he closed his eyes in amazement. She answered with a grin but didn’t stop her ministrations. He was breathing hard, swallowing hard, and concentrating hard, she could tell. She inwardly giggled when she realized she hoped something else was getting hard right now. They finished eating quite hurriedly. 

« I’m not really hungry anymore right now, not for dessert anyway » Mulder told her with a grin when she was downing the rest of her wine. « How about we take this dessert to go and get moving, Scully? »

She nodded slightly and watched him disappear in the kitchen taking their empty plates and glasses with him. She heard him shuffle things around in the background. 

She got up and noticed her legs were shaking. She was so excited for what was coming next, and couldn’t bring her stomach to stop quivering. She tried to slow her breath down, straightening her clothes, grabbing her jacket and stepping back into her high heels. She heard the music die and when he reappeared, he was holding a brown paper bag. He blew all the candles out one after the other. Then, he walked past her, looked at her impishly right in the eyes, and took hold of her hand to pull her out through the front door. He was as impatient as her, she thought happily. She tried to keep up with his long strides and heartily giggled beside him. He turned off the lights, closed the door, slid the key in the near mailbox and rushed her towards the car. She landed against the door, her breath short, and he stood in front of her, trapping her once again between his legs. His face came an inch away from hers, and she gasped. Every single movement had been rushed in the last minute, their eagerness growing thicker. Suddenly, they went very still, looking at each other and both trying to catch their breath. He took hold of both her hands, and slowly leaned into her. When his lips started nibbling on her jawline with passion, her nipples got rock-hard and her panties grew wet. He found his way to her earlobe and tortured her there with his teeth and she moaned his name into his hair. 

He kissed her skin reverently for a minute, leaving her floppy and dizzy against the car when he took his mouth off her skin. Her mouth was ajar, her lips swollen, and she was panting. She wanted to kiss him back so bad, but he gently pulled on her arms to make her move and opened the door for her to get in. 

« Time for the other secret spot, Scully… » he whispered in her ear. She shivered. 

When they got in the car, this time, Mulder was bolder, reaching to caress her knee and hold her hand while he was driving. Her face was hurting from her persistent coy smile. She felt like a fourteen year-old schoolgirl going out with her first boyfriend. 

After only ten more minutes, Mulder stopped in another unknown street and led her out of the car. He took hold of a duffle bag in his truck before he firmly gripped her hand. The night was dark, and they entered a small unlit park. There were benches around, but Mulder didn’t stop and led her towards a patch of trees. 

« Mulder, what’s this place? » she asked, her voice almost a whisper. 

« It’s where I lie in the grass and think » he answered, completely sincere, almost a childlike confession. They stopped at the entrance of a little clearing after they passed the trees, and Scully stood there, looking at him opening his bag and unfolding a blanket in the grass.

 _We are going stargazing_ , she thought.  _Typical, romantic Mulder_. He sat on the floor and patted the blanket to invite her to join him. She laughed. 

« Mulder, I… »

« Come on, Scully, just sit… » he begged. « I promise we’re not gonna look up for UFOs if that’s what’s worrying you » he joked. 

She gave in and settled next to him. This April night was perfect for this activity, she conceded, the sky was clear and this part of the city was not well-lit. She looked up and saw a few stars dotting up the celestial sphere. Mulder got closer to her, their shoulders touching, and he put one arm behind her to recline a little and look at the sky too. When she shivered, he took his leather jacket off to rest it over her shoulders.  _God, can I love him more?_

« Isn’t it peaceful… » he thought aloud after a minute, more an assertion than a question. 

She just hummed in agreement, and he turned his head to observe her. She kept her eyes on the sky but could feel his nervousness. She wondered why this sudden restlessness was taking over him when he had been the one to trap her, not once now, but twice, to lower his lips to her. By the car, earlier, she hadn’t objected in any way like she had in the elevator. She wanted to feel him close, she wanted his fingers on her body and his lips everywhere. Why the hell was he nervous? But that was him… Anxious Mulder. 200 pounds of raw insecurity, self-inflicted doubt and boyish shyness. Even after that New Year kiss she couldn’t stop thinking about. Even after she had told him she wanted to  _do things_  to him in that elevator. Even after she had played footsie under the table or had rasped his name with pure lust in his ear.

« Scully, I’m sorry… » he told her, suddenly sounding low.

« Why? What’s going on, Mulder? » she asked, scared he might have changed his mind about this whole dating thing. 

« You deserve so much better than this lame date, Scully… I wish— ». But she didn’t let him finish. She swayed, grabbed his neck and firmly planted her lips on his. Their mouth were shut, but her kiss was strong. The opposite of the soft gentle caress they had shared on New Year. She pressed against his lips with all her might and then let go of his mouth with a loud smack after five seconds that tasted like eternity. 

« Shut up, Mulder. This is perfect… Just shut up and kiss me… »

And he did. That kiss was not reverent nor respectful. Their mouths parted and she immediately felt his tongue searching for hers. His hand came up to cup her face, and her heart stopped beating and her world stopped spinning. This was earth-shattering, mind-blowing and incredibly arousing.  _God, what a kisser…_ He was hungry. He was passionate but so delicate at the same time. She mewled when his teeth gently trapped her lower lip and every square inch of her body covered in goosebumps for the second time tonight. His tongue came back to duel with hers in a fierce battle, and she felt like she was melting. Literally transforming into a wet puddle like the one that was invading her folds right now. God, this felt so right, kissing Mulder with frenzy and inhibited lust. 

This was not a simple kiss. It felt like an assessment. A kiss to seal the numerous loyal years they had shared, to seal their friendship, to seal their commitment to one another. But a kiss to also seal how much they loved each other, to seal their unspoken but longing passion. A kiss to finally state what they were unable to put into words. She could kiss him like this for the rest of time, she thought.

It seemed he could read her mind, because he never stopped kissing her when he gently lowered her to lie on the blanket. She felt very vulnerable lying beneath him, entirely at his mercy. They kissed for what seemed like hours, never getting tired of these new sensations. His lips on hers, his hands exploring above her dress, his breath against her skin. He lifted his face to look at her and they both tried to calm their frenzy. His face was subtly lit by the faint city lights around them, and she could see his slick mouth was panting heavily. She could even read the thirst in his eyes, his eyelids heavily hooded. All of her nerve endings were alive.

« Mulder… I don’t feel so cold anymore » she chuckled, and he laughed with her, his forehead resting on her shoulder. 

« Then you won’t mind me doing this… » he shrewdly replied, sliding his hand inside to part both jackets and his tongue finding her naked collarbone.

« Oh God… » she whispered, arching her back and opening her neck to give him better access to her skin. Loud moans escaped her throat against her will. While he was suckling on her flesh— _that will leave a mark_ , she was sure, but couldn’t care less—his hands were caressing her breasts above the fabric of her dress. Through the layers, he pinched at her nipple between his thumb and his index. His tongue worshipped every parcel of skin it could reach. She uttered feral sounds she didn’t even recognize as her own voice. 

« Seems like I found one of  _your_  secret spots, Scully… » he smiled against her skin, nipping and licking at her flesh, right where her neck met her shoulder. She giggled, but managed to roll him over so she could tower over him. 

« Wanna be witty, Mulder? » she asked merrily and untamed. « I thought you didn’t want to play anymore » she added, straddling him in one swift movement.  _What the hell are you doing? Is this the wine speaking? Are you possessed?_  she thought, not recognizing herself here. She was not only riding her partner, but she was heavily making out with him in a public place, in the dark, like a horny teenager. She just knew she needed to do this. It felt right. 

She sat on his waist, feeling the evidence of his arousal against her core. The skirt of her dress pulled up with her maneuvers, and the span of his wide fingers settled on her thighs. She bit her lower lip, and languidly took off his leather jacket, then her own. She wanted him to understand how  _hot_  she was because of him. She invitingly bent forward to kiss him provocatively again, their tongues meeting outside their mouths with want and need. She wriggled her pelvis to his, and his hands moved to her back, firmly gripping her butt cheeks. Her clit was throbbing now, pressing against his massive length, and she tried to find the force not to undress him at once. She took her mouth of his with a gasp. She wanted to scream her hunger for his body.

She closed her eyes in an attempt to regain some composure. When she opened them again and looked at him, she could read in his lewd eyes that he was also struggling not to fuck her right here right now… 

They both spoke the same sentence at the same time. 

« Let’s go home… ». They both laughed and beamed at each other. 

Two voices. One song. Great timing. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re finally coming home after their first date…

 

Mulder was holding her hand, walking after her as she led him to her front door. She stopped with her back to him and tried to shuffle through the pockets of her jacket to find her keys with her free hand. He took advantage of the situation to roughly press her against the door from behind. His hand found her collar, and opened it as he lowered his mouth to her neck. His tongue immediately started dancing against her skin, licking, nibbling, sucking. She gasped hard and her movements became wavering. She felt him smile against her throat. Dammit, how did he know how much he was affecting her. It seemed like every touch, every word, every look, every breath was driving her mad—her nipples were in agony and her folds were dripping wet already. She was disturbed at how she seemed to be powerless to resist him.

Scully momentarily stopped trying to look for her keys, her back arching to wound her free arm around his neck and her ass desperately seeking his heat. His hands wrapped around her waist and she came back to reality at once.

« Mulder… We gotta… Mulder, stop… I gotta get my keys… », she said, more to convince herself than him. His only response was an irked groan, and he stopped grazing her neck but gripped her waist more tightly under her jacket.  
She exhaled profoundly and focused, her eyes shut tight in concentration. _Come on, Dana, you can do this. Breathe._   
It seemed to work, because she found her keys almost right away and managed to unlock her door quite easily, despite his hands travelling to her belly and his warmth radiating all over her.  
She stepped in and he followed suit, never letting go of her. She turned around in his arms as he kicked the door shut behind him. He briefly apologized—about the strength he had banged it with, she guessed—but she couldn’t care less. His touch was ardent and his moves were eager. He reached impatiently for her jacket and jerked it out of her shoulders with vigor. He let it fall in a whisper to the floor and his hands went back to her waist as he bent over her, making her back arch and her head tilt under him so she could suck on his neck again. She wanted nothing more than to launch her mouth to his, than her tongue dueling with his own once again, than to feel his slick lips against hers. But when she managed to catch his face between her palms, she noticed his eyes closed and he was now the one to exhale loudly to find his focus.

« Are you okay, Mulder? » she asked with concern, barely a whisper so he wouldn’t be startled. They straightened up and she brought her clenched fists to his chest.

« Yes, it’s just… God I imagined this so many times, Scully… So many times… » he confessed, taking hold of her wrists by his heart. His eyes flew open, and she couldn’t believe the intensity of the arousal she could read in his gaze. She whined as his ogling made her insides spasm with want.

« Me too, Mulder… Me too… But in my mind, it involved less talking… » she teased with a smile, trapping his lips with hers, tilting her face to find the perfect angle to finally stroke his tongue with her own.   
As he was kissing her back with equal passion, his broad hands travelled down her back and she shivered. They traced circles on her bare shoulders, playing with the hem of her strapless dress. She could feel him twiddling with the zipper between her shoulderblades, and if her mouth hadn’t been invaded by his tongue right now, his appendix trying to become acquainted with every single one of her taste buds, she would have dared him to pull it down. She tried to groan into his mouth to make him understand what she wanted, but he must have thought she was asking him to fondle her more, because his hands soon landed on her hips. He was rough, so rough, rubbing her harshly over her dress, and she loved it. The urge was so strong that their mouths parted and she opened her neck once again to give him access to the ‘secret spot’ he had managed to find in the park. When his tongue bathed her there, her nipples got harder than they already were and she ushered tameless noises that seemed to drive him even crazier than he already was.  
She wondered if he could read her mind when his thumbs skimmed over her dress to torture her breasts. She was sweating in anticipation. _Wow, it’s amazing what these hands can do…_ His mouth came back to hers. He tasted like wine and pepper and heaven. And as she closed her eyes, transported by a pleasure overdose, it was like the world disappeared… Everything around her seemed to vanish. She couldn’t hear anything other than his distraught respiration. Only Mulder counted right now. He was the center of her world. The spark that lit all of her senses on fire. The source of the only sensations she ever wanted to feel for the rest of her life. He was her genesis, the dawn of the new beginnings he promised just a few hours ago.

She was having real trouble breathing properly now, her chest heaving madly under his insistence. When his hands groped her ass, she was suddenly embarrassed when she realized she was so wet she could smell her own arousal. And if she could, she thought, he undoubtedly could too. All the images and ideas rushing through her mind right now made her feel dizzy. _God, I want to undress him right here, right now. I wanna smell his skin. I wanna feel him against me. I want his lips on me. And not just on my mouth or my throat anymore._

This was not the “nice-girl, Catholic-raised, slightly-uptight Dana Scully” that Mulder knew as her partner. God, it wasn’t even the Dana Scully she knew herself! She really considered the eventuality that she was being possessed.   
Sure, she had fantasies. Fantasies that, over the years, had come to only involve Mulder. Fantasies in which she sometimes allowed herself to loosen up and feel lush and primitive. She was a functional woman, after all, with sexual needs and wants, a normal human-being. But as far as she could remember, in those fantasies, she’d never felt as passionate and real as she did at the moment. And even with past lovers, she couldn’t remember feeling this pure animal urge, raging deep down in all of her body cells, screaming for her to fuck the brains out of the man in front of her. Because if she was being honest with herself, that’s exactly what she wanted. She didn’t want him to make love to her. She didn’t want sweet-vanilla gentle-first-time sex. She wanted to literally fuck Mulder. She didn’t explain how this crude vocabulary she normally was quite uncomfortable with could be on her mind right now. Was it his touch that was transforming her into a beast? Was it his hands, his mouth, his tongue, his humming against her skin, that were turning her into this carnal creature? She didn’t know if she could temper it. God, she didn’t even know if she _wanted_ to temper it.   
As hard as it seemed, she tried to come back to being plain, nice, well-mannered, tame Agent Scully.   
« God Mulder, maybe we should slow things down a bit, don’t you think? » she breathed out through clenched teeth.  
He uttered something that was halfway between a groan and a laugh and nodded. The wine had wore off a while ago, but they both acted like they were drunk—completely and absolutely drunk on each other, never getting tired of drinking love and lust from the other.

Scully let out a long sigh and cleared her throat in embarrassment. After a minute, she managed to recover some self-control and took him by the hand towards the kitchen after he picked up her jacket from the floor to hang it to the back of a chair.

« Would you like to drink something? Coffee? More wine perhaps? » she offered as she walked by the daffodils, nicely arranged in their vase.

« Hmmm… let me think… » he said, leaning with his back against the kitchen counter. « Wine will make us tipsy again—and I’d really love for us to keep control of all of our senses tonight— while coffee will keep us both alert and awake all night… Um… I think I’ll go for coffee, partner » he told her with a mischievous wink.

« Are you trying to tell me something, Agent Mulder? Do you generally need the help of a stimulant? » she teased back and they laughed as she moved to start the coffee maker and took down two mugs from the cabinet above her head. She leaned against the counter too, but stayed deliberately away, almost 40 inches separating them.   
They stayed silent, looking sideways at each other, the smell of brewing coffee soon flooding the room. He held out his hand for her to grasp. She carefully and slowly put her palm inside his and he grabbed her hand, flew her to his chest and hugged her tightly in front of him. She instantly felt overwhelmed and let her head down in defeat as he embraced her.

« God, Mulder, I… » she tried to explain, her head on his shoulder.

« What is it, Scully? »

She thought about everything she had said and done tonight, from the moment they had been trapped in the Hoover Building to when they had stumbled back to her apartment a few minutes ago—God, had it only been a few hours? She suddenly felt very embarrassed. Was it really her who had said she wanted to do things to him in that elevator? Her who had run her toes along his leg, hoping his dick was about to explode. Her who had sat astride him in the grass and kissed the life out of him? Her who, just a minute ago, had summoned him to stop talking so she could act on her fiercest fantasies? She was so confused she could feel the headache hiding in a corner or her head, threatening to split her skull in two, any second now.

« I… I don’t recognize myself right now… » she explained. « I mean, I knew the moment you were gonna touch me, I’d be lost, but I guess I didn’t expect to feel _that_ lost… » she admitted, searching his eyes for an explanation. « It’s like I’m possessed or something… You must assume I’m— »

« I don’t assume anything, Scully » he cut her off. « God, do you think it’s easy for me to try to refrain from this too? » he asked her, tenderly cupping her face and bringing her eyes to meet his. His thumb was brushing her cheek and she fought back tears, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

« I’m… I’m scared Mulder » she admitted, ashamed to reveal such a huge ineptitude after the way she behaved all night long.

« I know… me too » he tried to reassure her, leaving pecks all over her jawline.

« You didn’t seem scared when you shoved your tongue down my throat! » she laughed heartily.

« And _you_ didn’t seemed scared when you dropped your shoe and aroused me to death under the table! », he giggled and rolled them over so he was pressing their pelvis together against the kitchen cabinet. _God, this feels exquisite_ … « Why don’t you tell me what’s scaring you so much, Scully? »

She looked into his eyes and once again, she inwardly summoned the courage to be able to voice everything that was on her mind. She could feel his erection against her, but nervousness took over her and she lowered her face once more, looking at her feet.

« Uh uh, Scully look at me… » he told her when she shied away, trying to level his face to hers. « Look at me! ». And when she wouldn’t, he swiftly grabbed her by the hips and, as if carrying a feather, he lifted her up to sit her on the counter. She was so surprised that she threw her arms to his shoulders for balance. When she realized that he had just sat her down a little higher so that her shifty eyes couldn’t avoid his anymore, she smiled coyly and finally looked at him.

« What I’m trying to say, Mulder, is that the way I behaved tonight is so not me… Heavily making out in a public place, kissing a guy roughly out for everyone to see, voicing insanities out loud… »

« You didn’t voice any insanities out loud, Scully! »

« I sure _wanted_ to! » she admitted before she realized what she was implying, and he held his breath.

« Agent Scully, if you tell me you’re the kind of girl who likes to talk dirty, beware, for I might propose and fly you to Vegas in an instant » he deadpanned. She laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood, even if she suspected that, deep down, he could be serious about that. She sighed, and he languidly traced the outlines of her face with his thumb to try to soothe her insecurities. Over her brow, to her temples, across the bridge of her nose, down her cheekbone and finally to her parted lips. God, his fingertips could be so sexy and reassuring at the same time…

« What I mean is, I know you like me… » she said. He lightly shook his head in disbelief. « I know you _love_ me, Mulder » she rectified, and his thumb caressed her lower lip as he smiled his approval. « But you only know and therefore love the canny, barely-flirting Scully. The Scully that nicely winds you up when you throw your innuendos at her. The Scully that’s all buttoned-up and wants to appear untouchable to everyone. But that’s not who I was tonight, and I realize that’s not who I wanna be around you anymore. _That’s_ what’s scaring me… How I… wanna _do_ stuff and _say_ stuff to you… Mulder… I just don’t know how untamed I can be without scaring _you_ , or scaring _myself_ , for all that I know… »

They were silent for half a minute, thinking hard, before he added « I _do_ love you, Scully, I truly and honestly do, with all of my being », he rasped in her ear, and she felt like sobbing with joy at his acknowledgement. « And I love every single facet of you. If that’s any reassurance, truth be told, I absolutely _adored_ —beyond words!—what I’ve seen of “Dana Scully, the potential lover” tonight. » he said, lust making his eyes sparkle and his pupils dilate.

She laughed, her heart swelling and her mood lightening visibly with his confession.

« Oh yeah? »

« Absolutely… You were so sure of yourself, so in control… I loved it… I love how there’s this side of you I never suspected, even in my wildest dreams… You know what I _really_ thought? »

« What? »

« I told myself… God, she’s so… amazingly and fucking sexy… » he whispered in her ear.

« Come on, Mulder, stop being silly. _Fucking sexy_? »

He froze for a couple of seconds, his face settling in front of hers, and he looked at her in the eyes.

« You have no idea, don’t you? » he asked, suddenly dead serious, his eyebrows frowning in disarray.

« What? »

« Oh my god, come on, Scully… » he rasped. He pulled her tighter, so close she swore their bodies could merge with their fever.  
« _Everything_. About you. Is sexy », he mouthed, before he kissed her hard on the lips, and fondled her ass, urging her toward him and pressing her clit against his length. His mouth then found its new favorite spot on her neck, leaving her gasping against his hair. He nibbled on her skin like she was covered in sugar.   
« You _ooze_ sex, Scully » he sighed languidly, and her whole body arched back as electric shocks of arousal wavered her body. She would be ready to bet, here and now, that his words alone could make her come like she never did before.   
« From your toes… » he told her as he gently removed her heels from her feet and dropped them to the floor under her. « … to the tip of your hair, Scully… » he added, tenderly removing a bobby pin from her tangled up bun, and letting a lock cascade down her neck.

« Keep talking… » she managed to heave between two breaths. He kept untangling her hair, taking out every hair clip, and placing them, one after the other in slow motion, on the counter near her hip. As he did so, his mouth was still lost on her throat, and she could feel the blood savagely pumping through her veins there against his tongue.   
When he had removed the last pin, his hands went back to her tiny bare feet and he proceeded to map her body with his fingers. His touch was feather-like, yet, incredibly erotic.  
« Your milky calves… » he commented as he caressed up her legs with both hands.   
« Your arrogant thighs… », and he toyed with the hemline of her dress, his fingers slipping under the fabric and caressing her already alert skin. She involuntarily parted her legs even wider at his words, and he crushed into her once again, tugging up her skirt as high as he could without shifting her position. His tongue and lips were still leaving little pecks on her clavicle as he spoke.   
« Your perky little ass… », he continued through gritted teeth, his hands above the fabric now, rubbing her butt cheeks and wriggling her swollen clit to his massive erection. She was panting heavily, but he pursued his exploration like this was normal foreplay. She wanted to scream…  
« The small of your back… » he said as his fingers intertwined just above her ass, pulling her upper body closer to his to brush his chest against hers, his mouth placing soft kisses on her closed eyelids now.   
« Your perfect goddess breasts… », and his hands reached out to her front to cup both of them with his hands, trying to weigh them through her dress, brushing and grazing her taunt nipples with his thumbs. She moaned and her mouth was ajar. _God, I need to get this dress out of the way, now…_ , she thought.  
« And your mouth… God, Scully your mouth… » he simply stated, lustfully trapping her lower lip with his teeth and sucking on it for all he was worth.

She let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding, and she was so horny right now, it felt like her sex was on fire. She needed more, and she needed it now.

« But you know what’s the sexiest part, Scully? Something I’m only discovering now as we speak? » he asked her in between kisses.

« What? » she panted.

His teeth tortured her earlobe before he murmured « The way you smell when you’re wet… »

He looked at her and she beamed at him. _How did I ever doubt myself? How did I ever doubt him?_ She’d acted out of braveness all night long, finally daring to say and do the things she wanted to. She realized that not only he was driving her mad, but she was driving him equally mad as well.   
She wanted to do something so bold she shivered madly just at the thought of it.

« Geez, Scully, don’t leave me like that, say something… _Do_ something… » he dared her.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him furiously, seeking his tongue with hers and sliding her hands down his back through the loose collar of his shirt.   
After a minute or two, she took her hands off him and gripped the counter on both sides of her butt, so tightly her knuckles turned white.   
He took a step back and scanned her from head to toe. That’s when she chose to go for it.   
Under his amazed stare, she slowly slipped her hand up her right thigh under her dress, and, lifting up her ass, she grabbed the hem of her soaked panties and pulled on it. The black lacy fabric appeared at mid-thigh under her dress. She lifted the other side of her body, pulling on her underwear once more. In a final dexterous move, she managed to balance her body enough to free her lingerie from under her, and her panties landed at Mulder’s feet.

He looked bewildered. His eyes were on the floor, looking at the obscenely small piece of cloth she had just dropped there. His hungry eyes came back to hers and he was glowing. _God, Mulder, say something_ , she silently pleaded.

He didn’t say anything, and instead, he rapidly took a step back into her and his hands immediately gripped her butt. He pulled her closer to him, and she was now dangerously sitting on the very edge of her kitchen counter. Her legs were parted as he was standing between them, but she opened them wider again as his hands skimmed along her upper legs, pulling up her dress more and more as he did.   
She understood what he was planning to do and silently nodded when his eyes asked her if he could. She flung her arms around his neck, and his hands landed on the back of her knees. She gently lifted herself, supporting her weight on his chest, and his fingers languidly skipped up her dress, caressing her skin and cupping her butt as he went, until she could finally sit back down on the counter, naked from the waist down, her dress wrinkled around her belly.

The contact of her bare ass with the granite of the kitchen counter made her shiver, and she felt so exposed she couldn’t help the wave of fire that colored her cheeks a bright shade of pink.   
His hands were still lingering on her ass and Mulder was kissing her frantically again, not letting her think for a minute. She was grateful for it—she didn’t need to think right now, she needed to feel.   
His hand found her zipper between her shoulder blades and he pulled it down slowly—maybe giving her a chance to stop him, she thought, _there’s no way in hell I’m stopping him now…_ —and he opened the back of the dress to his ministrations, realizing she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath.

« God, Scully, you trying to kill me here… » he finally uttered, as her own hands snaked their way through his back to grab his ass and she pressed the bulge in his pants against her naked dripping folds, wriggling against him.   
Mulder finally parted her garment all the way down, and the top of the dress joined the bottom into a messy band on Scully’s stomach. She arched her back to let him discover her breasts. He looked at her chest for a long ten seconds before he reverently cupped her right breast, tracing its underline with his tongue, nibbling on her nipple with his teeth. Scully kept uttering feral sounds, every single lick and stroke sending jolts to her core. God, she had wanted his tongue there for so long… Her clit was throbbing, and she wished he would use his tongue to ease the torturous pleasure-pain she was dealing with between her legs right now. But instead, Mulder addressed equal attention to her other breast, his hand synchronizing with his tongue to tune her lonely nipple as he bathed the other.  
 _Fuck, I’m naked in his arms!_ After all these years of flirting, of trying to ignore the obvious sexual chemistry between them, she almost laughed at herself. _God, Dana, you’ve been so stupid…_ If only she’d known how divine this would feel, she would have trapped him herself in that elevator months ago… His hot humid breath on her chest, his fingers roaming on her back right now, every touch sent jerks of pleasure right to her pussy. It was almost unbearable, but after minutes of kissing, kneading and groping that felt like hours, he finally lost it and she realized he was finally going to grant her wish.

« Scully, please… I gotta… » he said as he dropped to his knees in front of her. She felt extremely exposed, but could read in his black eyes how she was affecting him. _Amazingly and fucking sexy_ , she remembered. His gaze got lost in her curls for a second, his hands tracing circles on her inner thighs, but his eyes soon came back up to meet hers, silently asking for her permission.  
As an answer, she licked her lips, flung her feet above his shoulders and leaned back, her head resting on the upper cupboard above her.

His mouth approached her core, but didn’t touch her at first. His hot breath on her swollen sex was enough to flutter her eyes shut in anticipation.

« God, Scully, you smell divine… » he moaned, his nose almost nuzzling her pubic hair.

She gasped heavily and looked down at him. His mouth was slack as he looked like he was deciding what to do first. He darted out his tongue and slowly ran it up from her entrance to just below her clit, licking away her wetness, but careful not to graze her where she wanted him most just yet.

« Oh Jesus… » she breathed, and his tongue decided to take the same path again, then again, and again, until she felt herself dripping wet with untempered arousal. She was still looking at him, and she saw his eyes shut close, as he was clearly savoring her taste and her smell.

After a few minute of a mix of pain and pleasure, his eyes met hers again, and he took his mouth off her folds, to solely bring the tip of his tongue to circle her clit in slow motion.

« Yessss… » she hissed as he painfully teased her quivering button again and again. Her legs were shaking as her orgasm began to build deep and strong inside her womb. Mulder was skillfully delving between her folds, sucking on her flesh and shoving his tongue down her tight walls. He seemed to make his tongue and mouth dance in unison with her moans, and she was glad she could be as uninhibited as she wanted to. Her ‘Yesses’ and her ‘Oh Gods’ gave him a rhythm she found difficult to follow. Her brain was clouded with pleasure, so much that she soon couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore.   
When his lips came back to her clit to suck on it vigorously, she arched off the kitchen counter, her hands gripping the edge.

« Oh my God, Mulder, don’t stop… I’m gonnaaa… Oh God, I’m comiiiing… » she whined as she pressed her pelvis to his face with a loud endless whimper. He was trying to hold her still as she rode through her orgasm. He kept lapping at her sex as she begged him not to stop just yet, and her climax rocked her body with delicious spasms for a long minute.  
Her chest heaving, and her legs trembling, she ran her fingers through his hair and he finally let go of her quivering flesh to catch his breath. He let her legs slip down his arms and stood up in front of her, immediately bringing his mouth to hers in a heated kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue—tangy and sweet—and she finally agreed with him, for _this_ , she thought, was fucking sexy… She was finally his. She had branded him with her scent, and she could breathe the musky smell of his sweat, wrapping itself around her. At last… This was pure bliss.

She ran her nails through his crispy jawline and looked at him, his eyes feral and black, a perfect mix of tenderness and hunger.

« Jesus, Mulder… That was… » she started, before she giggled uncontrollably.

He smiled and asked her what was so funny. She looked down at his crotch.

« We gotta do something about this » she said, reaching between them and stroking the enormous erection that was tenting his pants. He groaned like an animal and closed his eyes. She was sure she would feel too wobbly with the aftershocks of her orgasm to support her own body, so she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him tenderly again. Her tongue swept along his top teeth and the sensation was heavenly, but in reality, she realized that it wanted nothing more than to worship him in return. She took her mouth and her tongue off of him and purred.

« Take me to bed Mulder… » she begged in a whisper.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà... this is it! Millions of tank you hugs to @justholdinghandsok for her beta magic, and thank you guys for reading and enjoying my smut ;)

  
  


He lifted her up from the counter and walked slowly, careful not to bump into any wall or piece of furniture on his way to the sanctuary of her apartment. His already painful erection killed him once more when he let her slide down his body to sit her down nicely on the bed. She took his hands and tried to stand up, and though she seemed to doubt her quivering legs, she managed to stand upright and beautifully wriggled out of her dress, letting it drop on the floor in a dark blue mess.

She stood there, facing him, completely naked. He took two steps back, still holding her hands, and couldn’t believe his luck. Finally, he was scanning Scully’s entire naked body, letting her beauty sink in. And she seemed to like his eyes going up and down her frame, for she was standing there in all her glory, all trace of shyness gone, her face as proud as a queen, her long delicate neck and her taut nipples desperately seeking for his attention.

He was glad his words had given her back some confidence. It was high time for her to hear how racy she was, how crazy she was driving him. It would have been a sin to let her walk one more minute among this world without her knowing how sexy she was, how she was affecting him and how every male creature on this planet would literally kill to be able to just hold her in their arms… He had once heard some guys at the Bureau whispering about her around the coffee machine about a month after she joined him at the X-Files. He could never forget how one of them had then said “Spooky’s hot partner” was “sex on a stick”… Oh, how that poor dude had been right… He laughed inwardly.  _ Sorry guys _ , he thought,  _ her sex, my stick… _

He could feel his blood boiling inside his veins, and he suddenly realized he was still fully dressed.   
She walked to him in a long stride and apparently decided to change that very situation.   
While she untucked his shirt from his pants and slowly started to unbutton it from bottom to top, he managed to get rid of his own shoes and socks.

She took her time, and it drove him crazy. He considered the eventuality of ripping his own shirt off, because he craved for her touch as much as he craved for air in his lungs. But he managed to refrain, his fists clenched at his sides.  
Dammit, how many buttons did this shirt have? Maybe he thought he was gonna implode, because without even noticing, his brain started a countdown. Five buttons left… _Fuck, you’re so damn beautiful_. Four… _Oh my, look at those hands, please hurry, I want those hands elsewhere…_ Three… _Dammit, woman, how can you be so calm?_ Two… _I need to kiss you so bad…_ One… _Oh God, Scully I love you…_

When she finally released him of the cotton barrier, letting it fall to the floor, her hands landed on his chest, and it felt like he would combust. He saw her licking her lips and, although he thought that would be impossible by now, his dick grew even harder than it already was. It felt like steel and it really started to hurt. But he refused to move, letting her explore his body as he had just explored hers. His chest was heaving with desire and she looked absolutely greedy. Her fingertips traced every ridge of his chest, and her nails scratched his muscular ribs until she left red hot furrows there.  _ God, this feels too good to be true _ . But she was intently avoiding his erect nipples and it felt like they were as hard and aching as his penis.

She lifted her face to look at his eyes, lust dancing behind her hooded lids. 

« God, Scully, stop torturing me… » he begged.

« I’m not torturing you, Mulder. I’m just playing a little bit… » she said with a smile. « Despite what you said earlier, I know how much you like to play… »

« Not when I’m sporting the hard-on of the century… » he chuckled.

« Tell me what you’d like me to do then, partner… » she dared him. 

« I can’t, Scully… please… ». He was almost winning like a kid and felt embarrassed about how impatient he sounded. 

« You know, Mulder, if you just ask, you might get what you want » she teased him, her fingers reaching for his belt buckle.

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, his temples, the crook of his neck, to finally get lost on his clavicle. She sucked it off, careful not to touch any other part of his body as she did so, and hummed in delight. He wondered if he tasted as delicious and syrupy as she did.  _ Impossible _ , he conceived, for nothing could be sweeter than his Scully.

_ His _ Scully. God, was she really his? He sure would be ready to sign anything right now to grant her access to his body and soul for the rest of his life, but would she be willing to do the same? Was she doing this out of lust, to steam off the tension? Or was it as serious for her as it was for him? She hadn’t even told him she loved him, if that's what she was thinking, anyway...

Her fingers had worked efficiently while he was speculating and, as his belt whipped to the floor in a loud bang, he decided it was time to stop thinking.

« Mulder, tell me… » she repeated, and she toyed with the button on his jeans.

« God, you know what I want… » he groaned.

« Maybe I do, maybe I don’t… » she tormented him. « Tell me, Mulder », and the button of his fly was now open. She was holding the zipper between two fingers and looked at him in the eyes, waiting for him to say something.  _ Fuck, how can I be so witty all the times and find nothing to say right now… _

« Hmmm… Please, Scully… just… just touch me »

She clearly had decided to kill him because she still didn’t touch him, and instead asked « Where? »

« I thought you knew when you offered to help a few minutes ago... » he smirked. She smiled back and finally put her lips to his chest, sucking excruciatingly on his nipple while she worked on his zipper. Soon her hand was snaking inside the front of his trousers, caressing him over his boxers.   
He thought he was about to faint, the sensations too arousing and too agonizing at the same time. She fondled his balls, ran the tips of her fingers along his dick, making every ridge, every vein pulse with a tender agony. Once again, he wanted nothing more than to rip his own clothes off but resisted the urge. After all, he’d waited seven years for this to happen, so what were five tiny more minutes…   
He was aching. His body literally hurt everywhere. His jaws were so tense they threatened to break any minute now. His short nails scraped the inside of his tight fists. His heart kept banging against his ribcage as if it wanted to rip his chest open and jump out. And the blood pumping through his dick made it sting like hell.

She purred against his chest, her tongue lapping and rubbing and licking away the tension in his nipples, never stopping the ministrations she was paying to his groin.

« Oh fuck, Dana… »  _ Dana? _ Where did that come from? He always thought about her as Scully. It was the first time her first name bursted out of his lips. She took her mouth off of him and stopped wriggling her hand inside his pants to bring her eyes back to his.  _ Dammit, I ruined everything… She’s gonna stop and leave me here to die… _

« Dana… » she repeated, saying her name, weighing and considering it as if it was the first time she was hearing it out loud. « Dana… I like it... » and she smiled broadly.

She tiptoed to trap his mouth and she kissed him again, tenderly, lovingly, passionately. And as she did, she crushed their chest together. The feeling of bare skin-to-skin was incredible, way more incredible than he expected. That kiss was so ardent, so hot, wet tongues intertwining and stroking with so much fervor, nothing mattered anymore. He wanted this to never end… He opened his clenched hands and while he explored her naked back and kneaded her ass, hers left his dick and twined around his neck, her fingers pulling on his hair in an attempt to suck the life out of him. He nearly sobbed at the loss of pressure her hand was performing against his cock.  
After a while, anyway, Scully found the way back to where all of his sensations were piling up. He nearly choked when, this time, she chose to slip her fingers inside his underwear and grabbed his painful erection. She felt like a velvet glove… If he’d been able to speak right now, he would have ushered a dozen “fuck” and offense all her religious beliefs by cursing like an old drunk sailor.  _ Fuck fuck FUCK, Scully’s hand is pumping my dick…  _ His head tilted back in agony. 

« Is that where you wanted me to touch you?» she asked, biting her lower lip, and he couldn’t believe his partner was capable of such sexy words.

« Fuck, yesssss, Scully… »

« Scully? » she sounded disappointed and she pouted like a child « I thought I was Dana tonight… »

« God… Dana Katherine Scully, you’re such a tease » he laughed, his eyes fighting to remain open, and she laughed back. « I’ll call you whatever you want, but don’t you ever stop, will you? »

« Yes, sir… » she murmured, and, their lewd eyes locked together, she let go of him and hooked her thumbs into the elastic of his boxers to pull the rest of his clothes down.   
As she did, she kneeled in front of him and his stomach tightened nervously.  _ Here we are… _

She looked up at him, licked her lower lip and bit hard on it, and he fought really hard not to come instantaneously. He couldn’t remember having been this hard before. His glans was red with blood and his whole dick seemed as strong as wood and was poking out high in the air. He knew this was stupid, but he also felt very proud of his mensurations right now…  
She was so small, down there in front of him, and he realized she was gonna miss just a few inches for her face to be perfectly leveled with his waist. He stepped out of his trousers and walked around her to sit on the end of the bed. _Perfect…  
_ She had followed his move and her hands were now on his thighs, caressing the light duvet of hair there and making his skin creep. She opened his legs wide so she could slowly kneel her way towards him. __God, this feels like a dream… Scully’s face was millimeters away from his dick, like he’d fantasized millions of times. He braced himself and held on for dear life.   
He closed his eyes, praying all the gods and deities that she liked what she saw, and waited for her to stand up, to kiss him, to touch him, whatever… He didn't know what to expect, and his eyes flew back open in amazement in a second when the first thing he felt was the flat of her tongue on his swollen head. 

« Oh fuck… » he moaned. If a blowjob was what she was going for right now, he’d have expected for her to touch him again with her hand first, but they were staying still on his thighs, and she was going straight to the point. Her tongue circled the tip of his dick once again, just once more, in an atrocious slow motion. Only after that did her hand join the party.   
She was very delicate, using his pre-cum to lubricate her grasp and gently stroking up and down his shaft. The sensation was delicious, and when her mouth lowered again to join her hand, sliding him all the way down her throat, he was sure he was going to set off.   
He was stunned by all the little noises she could produce while her mouth was full. Her cheeks hollowing, her tongue sucking on him endlessly, she was applying perfect pressure to make him lose his mind. 

« Oh God Oh God Oh God… » he kept repeating, and he was pretty sure if this lasted too long, she could make him forget his own name…  
He started struggling not to buck his hips into her. He kept hitting the back of her throat as she moved up and down, taking him almost to the hilt and he was practically sobbing.  
God, this was too much… He didn’t want to come like that, he needed more. When her hand squeezed her sacs, he couldn’t help but stop her.

« Jesus, Scu—Dana, you gotta stop, I’m so close… » 

She hummed and the vibrations coming deep from her vocal cords made him shiver.  
She released him with the sexiest noise he’d ever heard. She stood up straight on her knees and he bent forward, took her face between his hands and looked deep down into her eyes.

« Fuck, you’re incredible, you know that? » he said, bringing his mouth to hers in a slow, tender kiss. 

« Now what, Mulder? Tell me… » she urged when he let her go. 

« I wanna see you come again… » he whispered with a grin, and she smiled back. 

« That’s an enticing suggestion… » she chuckled. « And how exactly are we gonna do that? »

« I need to be inside you now, Dana. God, we waited for so long… I need— »

« You’re right Mulder… » she cut him off, as she stood up in between his wobbly knees, bringing her fingers to his shoulders. One after the other, she lifted her legs to move them outside of his, and squeezed them shut to trap him. She lowered herself and sat her dripping folds on his shaky knees. God, she was so wet for him again. He wanted to touch her so bad it hurt deep down his chest. « You’re right… » she repeated. « We’ve waited long enough… »

He was extremely grateful and could have thanked her a million times when he understood she was going to take the lead, because he was so frazzled right now he wouldn't have been able to count to ten without seriously doubting.   
She stood up once again and nicely pushed on his chest to make him recline on the bed. He elbowed his way upward towards the headboard, and his head landed on a soft white pillow. He was spread out on her comforter, and saw her climb on the bed, moving like a cat.   
Her hair was dangling seductively over her shoulders, her skin was so pure and so white. The subtle light around them was highlighting her curves perfectly and she looked like a pure angel to him.   
She moved forward slowly, but in a matter of seconds, she was hovering above him, her knees on either side of his waist, and her hands on either side of his face. 

« Mulder, before we do this… » she started, « I gotta be sure what you mean… »

« What? » he asked, startled. 

« What you just told me, Mulder… You’re always so witty… Always playing with words… ». He didn’t understand…

« What… »

« You said you wanted to  _ see _ me come again, Mulder, right? » she explained.   
Where was she going with this? He still didn’t understand, so he just replied with a « Right » that really meant « Whatever you say Scully »…   
God, his brain was so mushy right now he wanted to howl. How could she expect him to decypher her enigmatic questions in a moment like this?

« You really want me to be a tease? I’ll be a tease alright » she defied him, and she leaned over him to kiss him, their tongues dancing once again with fury in and outside their mouths. Her peaked nipples felt like tiny razor blades brushing against his chest, cutting his heart open and leaving it bursting out in the open.   
It was like he was paralyzed. His hands wanted to touch her everywhere but couldn’t seem to decide where to start. They found a spot on her ass, massaging delicately, and he decided to keep them there for now, to concentrate on her magic, marvelous tongue in his mouth. He wanted this kiss, the last one they'd shared before everything changed, before they’d completely merge into one, to state all the love he felt for her. He wanted to overwhelm her like she was overwhelming him, to make her understand she was his life now, and that she would be till the end...

When their lips parted, Scully reached between them to take him in her hand and squeezed him gently.   
She brought the tip of his dick to her entrance, not lowering herself just yet, waiting for him to look at her. 

« God, Mulder, if you only knew how much I’ve wanted this… How long I’ve dreamt about this… » she said, as she let him slide inside her, so, so slowly, an inch at a time.   
The groans they both released echoed off the walls and reverberated all around. Their gazes sealed together as she languidly lowered herself onto him. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced. Her face was a perfect mix of ecstasy and pain, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth ajar, open in a silent cry. Sinking into her was the greatest, most delicious journey he'd ever taken. Everything he’d ever imagined about this very moment was incomparable to the real thing. Nothing compared to the lascivious sounds she made, the sweet smell of sex invading the room, the heat of her body, the silky touch of her skin, and this pure thrill he'd never fathomed before.

« Oh fuck, Scully, you’re so tight, so wet, so warm… » he marveled and he finally slid home, bumping against her cervix. He'd wanted to be inside her for so long... His eyes shut tight and he kept her still for a minute, begging her not to move just yet.

After a minute, he opened his eyes again, slightly nodded and she started moving at an excruciating unhurried pace. Her butt lifted in the air and she almost let him slid out of her before she lowered herself back, grinding against him.  
He wanted to speak, to tell her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her, but the words got lost somewhere in the cloud that invaded his brain.   
She started to move quicker, and their sighs invaded the room, their breaths mending into one. He kept kissing her for all he was worth, his tongue worshipping her mouth, her neck, her jaw line.  
She dexterously undulated her hips with every move down, making her clit brush against his pubic bone. Up and down. Sway. Up and down. Sway. Up and down. Sway. He lost track of her movements and he immediately missed the feel of her tongue against his when she straightened herself up, straddling him at a right angle.   
As she was riding him, she brought her hands to her hair, her fingers massaging her own scalp. He was rewarded with a stunning view of her chest, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. She was so sublime he wanted to cry with joy…  
He placed his hand broadly open on her throat, delicate, feeling the stream of life gushing through her. Blood. Air. Moans. She was heaving above him, her breasts jumping endlessly as she slid up and down his length. _I can die now…_  he thought, refusing to close his eyes even though they threatened to shut in delight. He didn't want to miss a single thing. This felt so surreal.   
His fingers traveled down her chest and cupped her perfect breasts, kneading them like clay. She swept her hair out of her shoulders, tilting her head back, and her hands reached behind her to come rest on his knees. She barely reclined, but the slight change in angle she directed made him bump into her G-spot instantly.   
She obviously knew shifting to this new position was going to be perfect for her pleasure, and she started moaning madly. _God, horny, kinky Scully, what a sight…_ He was having trouble exhaling properly. Their pace rapidly became frantic, and he met her thrust for thrust, slamming into her with all his might, his hands moving from her chest to her hips where he held her tight. He smiled when he thought his grip was undoubtedly going to leave bruises on her ivory skin. _Good, let everyone know you're mine, only mine…_

He swallowed a huge lump when he detected what her next move was going to be. She took a hand off of one of his knees behind her, brought it to her breast to pinch her nipple, and he couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw her fingers snaking down her stomach to her pussy, to languidly whirl around her clit. 

_ « You said you wanted to see me come again, Mulder, right? » _ , her words echoed back all of a sudden.  _ « You really want me to be a tease? I’ll be a tease alright » _

« Oh fuuuuck ». He got it—she wasn’t gonna let _him_ make her come, she was gonna make _herself_ come, for him to _see_ … Christ, she _was_ a tease… He'd always known sex with Scully would be mind-blowing—because well, it was sex, but it was sex _with_ _her_ —but he'd never suspected how is heart would threaten to stop and how fully life-altering this would feel. 

He was so close to his release, but he was so turned on by her little show he would have killed to be able to stop time forever.   
All of a sudden, the cloud in his brain cleared and the words came out in an unstoppable flow.

« Fuck Scully, you’re so gorgeous… Look at me! Dana… I love you... Look at me… Please, come for me, I wanna see you… I wanna feel you… »

He slowed his thrusts to let her ride him and set the pace and he brought his hands back to her chest. Her nipples got even harder under his touch as he kept tweaking them. She circled her clit with her middle finger three more times before a long fierce whine escaped her throat. Her inner walls convulsed, gripping him like a tight fist, and her orgasm was so powerful that he felt his dick being squeezed with incredible strength.

His eyes watered when he heard her shout « Oh God, Mulder, I loooove you so muuuch… » as she was riding him through her release.

Her orgasm seemed to be tremendous and endless, and, with the force of her climax milking his shaft, he erupted into her with a low animal grunt. Burning waves of come split his dick in two—at least it felt like it—and his balls clenched up in his sacs.  _ Oh God…  _ It felt like soaring, like falling off a cliff, like jumping off a plane with no parachute on… Emptying himself deep down her womb was unbelievably wonderful. Even more so wonderful when she was simultaneously coming with him.

When their orgasm finally receded, she collapsed onto his heaving chest and they both caught their breaths pressed against one another, her head on his shoulder, and his hands in her hair.  
They didn’t move nor talk before their breath came back to normal, and after a minute or two, she moved to place her palms flat on his upper chest, her chin leaning onto them. She beamed at him and he responded with an equal glorious smile. 

And as they looked deeply into each other’s eyes, screaming their love for each other without a single word being spoken, he silently took an oath.

_ THIS. Our mingled breaths. Our merging bodies. Our simultaneous cries. Our in sync release. THIS is the only great timing I’ll ever live for from now on… _

 


End file.
